Unsolved Mysteries
by Kamitra
Summary: A general poking at the great mysteries in the game... and brings up a few more.


Unsolved Mysteries  
  
For this, I'm using a mix of both English and Japanese versions of Star Ocean: The Second Story. This is currently a bunch of little scenes I thought up. A year later, I decided to work some more on this. I don't remember as much, but I do like the seires, so I decided (on a spree of caffeine) that I should work a little bit on each mystery.  
  
=================================================================  
  
Unsolved Mystery #1  
  
~The Mystery of Canned Vegetables~  
  
by Kamitra  
  
- -  
  
"Mother, what is this?"  
  
The girl spoke perfect English. Well, that was not exactly the truth. She spoke English with an accent, but almost everyone in the Federation did as well. The real point was that the girl spoke English with a perfect handle of the language, on a world without space travel. It was a bit creepy.  
  
At least it meant that Claude didn't have to learn a new language.  
  
When she introduced herself, however, she used a quick bow. That threw Claude off. So, having no idea of the customs, he decided to fall back on the set of universal customs. He changed his mind as soon as he saw what Rena was referring to, however.  
  
Japanese food?  
  
Japanese food and customs, but English speech. On an undeveloped world with very little (that Claude could see) technology. He was starting to get a headache.  
  
"It's dinner!"  
  
Both Rena and Claude sweatdropped.  
  
"Mother, that's not what I meant..."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to give Claude some sort of thanks. I worked hard on it, so please, eat up!"  
  
Claude sweatdropped again. Now he didn't have to worry about getting his nutritional requirements (which is something he actually forgot about) ... but couldn't they just have had something like steak instead?  
  
-  
  
~*~*~  
  
-  
  
"Wait... who made dinner?"  
  
Everyone stopped to look at each other and sweatdropped. That was right – they forgot to regulate cooking duty for that week since Bowman joined the team. Claude was about ready to cry – no dinner until they caught something! Well, he would have if not for Ashton, who, on the other hand, was already crying.  
  
Rene opened up her knapsack. "Don't worry, I made dinner to go!"  
  
Ashton and Celine hugged Rena, who laughed self consciously. "You're the best, Rena (darling)!"  
  
"Err... I have a question."  
  
The four (with Bowman who was smoking in the background) looked at him in surprise. Claude cleared his throat nervously. "It wouldn't happen to be freeze-dried, would it?"  
  
They blinked at him.  
  
Claude sweatdropped.  
  
- - -  
  
Dinner turned out to be tupperware containers.  
  
Tupperware containers on an undeveloped world filled with people who spoke perfect English with Japanese food and customs and had high Heraldic technology. Claude tried to swallow that and the corn cream soup at the same time, but he almost choked on it. He didn't see any canned goods either, so he supposed that they used these containers to store as well.  
  
"I can't believe you brought all these things with you, Rena dear. Aren't they expensive?"  
  
"They were my mom's wedding gift, but she told me to take them, saying that all travelers should have a set."  
  
Tupperware containers as wedding gifts? Where the heck did they come from? Where the heck did any of this come from? A mix of old tech, high tech, modern tech, and stuff he'd never heard of before. How did one get the ability to use Heraldry from tattoos?  
  
Claude picked up the container and examined it. "What are these things called, anyway?"  
  
By now everyone was used to his questions, and Celine rolled her eyes. "They're called rubbermaid containers."  
  
"Not tupperware?"  
  
"Maybe where you come from."  
  
"That must have been far," Bowman commented.  
  
If Claude had remembered his history class on etymology on brand names and capitalism, he would have hit his head on the container. As it was, when Ernest joined them later, /he/ hit /his/ head on the container. But that's another story. 


End file.
